Isäni poika - Poikani rakastaja
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Kaiken se kestää, kaiken se kärsii... rakkaus ei muutu, vaikka salaisuudet muuttaisivat heidän elämänsä pysyvästi. (Draama, romantiikka, Chanslash, Harry/Severus, mainintoina James/Lily, Severus/Lily, Albus/Gellert) huomioi varoitukset tekstin alussa!


**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Beta**: Fire alias Leofurioso

**Otsikko**: Isäni poika - poikani rakastaja

**Ikäraja**: K-15

**Tyylilajit**: Draama, romantiikka, Chanslash

**Paritukset**: Harry/Severus, mainintoina James/Lily, Severus/Lily, Albus/Gellert

**Varoitukset**: Chanslash, insesti, oppilas/opettaja-suhde ja alaikäiseen sekaantumista

**Vastuuvapaus**: Ei, en omista. Ei, en saa tästä rahaa. Lainaan hahmoja ja tiputan pyhimyshahmot jalustaltaan tahraten niiden puhtoiset imagot.

**Tiivistelmä**: _Kaiken se kestää, kaiken se kärsii... rakkaus ei muutu, vaikka salaisuudet muuttaisivat heidän elämänsä pysyvästi._

**A/N:** Idea syntyi insestihaasteen innoittamana ja kirjoitusvimman sai aikaiseksi **Marilyn Monroen **kappale _My Heart belongs to Daddy_, vaikkakin kappale itsessään ei liity ficciin muutoin. Kappale tulee saamaan ihan oman ficin ;) Tämä ficci osallistuu myös FF100 sanalla 096. Oma valinta = Kestävä. Niin ja osastohaasteeseen Suuri sali-osastonaan.

_Tämä ficci on omistettu aktiiviselle ja uskolliselle tekstieni kommentoijalle** Firelle**, kiitokseksi monen päivän piristämisestä._

...

* * *

...

_**Isäni poika - poikani rakastaja**_

_**...**_

Harry venytteli lihaksiaan havahduttuaan horteesta. Pojan vartalo oli herkullisen kipeä palauttaen mieleen, kuinka hän oli viettänyt jälki-istuntonsa jälleen kerran Severuksen vuoteessa. Onneksi kukaan ei epäillyt toistuvia jälki-istuntoja, joita Severus hänelle langetti. Ei hän voinut joka yö hiippailla viitan alla tyrmiin, joku huomaisi sen ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Heidän suhteensa olisi pysyttävä salassa vielä vajaan vuoden, vasta Harryn valmistuttua he voisivat elää ilman salailua.

Heidän suhteensa tulisi olemaan shokki monille. Suurin osa oppilaista inhosi liemimestaria ja suurin osa velhoyhteisöstä epäili tämän taustaa edelleen. Vaikka Voldemortin lopullisen kukistumisen jälkeen Severus Kalkaros oli julistettu muiden merkkihenkilöiden kanssa sotasankariksi vakoojana, jonka ansiosta Voldemort saatiin tuhottua.

HPSS-SSHP-HPSS-SSHP-HPSS-SSHP

Harry oli nähnyt miehen naamion taakse toisena vuotenaan Tylypahkassa. Kalkaros oli antanut hänelle jälki-istuntoa. He olivat ajautuneet illan aikana sanalliseen mittelöön, Harryn lopulta onnistuttua raivostuttaa professori siihen pisteeseen, että tämä tarttui pojan kaavun rinnuksiin kovakouraisesti. Harry oli reagoinut vaistonvaraisesti suojautuen lyönniltä kuten Vernonin suuttuessa.

Liemimestari oli päästänyt irti kuin poltettuna. Kun poika lopulta oli uskonut miehen lupausta olla vahingoittamatta häntä, he olivat keskustelleet ensimmäistä kertaa ilman molemminpuolisia ennakkoluulojaan. Harry oli uskaltautunut kertomaan aavistuksen oloistaan Likusteritiellä. Kalkaros oli tunnustanut kohtelevansa Harrya tunneilla huonosti vain turvatakseen asemansa mahdollisen sodan varalta.

Sen jälkeen jälki-istunnot olivat liemiopetusta ja tutustumista toisiinsa. Kolmantena vuotena heidän välillään oli jo ystävyyttä, jota syvensi Sirius Mustan tuoma uhka. Kun Sirius osoittautui syyttömäksi, oli Severus muuttunut etäiseksi. Harry oli nähnyt miehen kylmyyden läpi pelon hylätyksi tulemisesta, ja se sai hänet kiintymään professoriinsa entistä syvemmin.

Ensimmäinen yö, jonka Harry vietti Severuksen vuoteessa, oli liekehtivän pikarin julistettua hänet yhdeksi kilpailijaksi neljäntenä vuotena. Juhlien päätyttyä rohkelikkotornissa Ronin syytösten järkyttämä Harry oli kietoutunut näkymättömyysviittaansa ja hiipinyt tyrmiin liemimestarin huoneistoon. Severuksen sylissä poika oli itkenyt itsensä uneen.

Vuoden mittaan Harry nukkui liemimestarin kainalossa yhä enenevissä määrin ja heidän välinen ystävyytensäkin muuttui sävyltään. Viimeisenä yönä ennen kolmatta koetusta he ottivat ensimmäisen askeleen kohti intiimimpää suhdetta. Yö oli täynnä suudelmia, hyväilyä ja läheisyyttä. Niin kovin viatonta, mutta sitäkin merkityksellisempää.

Kesä erossa olikin ollut tuskallinen, kauneimmat ja kamalimmat muistot mielessä kaipuuna ja kauhuna. Harry oli lähes syöksynyt Severuksen syliin nähtyään tämän ensimmäisen kerran Kalmanhanaukiolla seurauksista välittämättä, hän oli kuitenkin hillinnyt itsensä juuri ja juuri.

Miehen tummat silmät olivat porautuneet hänen kaipuun sumentamaan mieleensä, ja Harry oli nähnyt aavistuksen miehen tunteista.

Heidän suhteessaan ei ollut hempeitä tunnustuksia, ei vaaleanpunaisia sydänkortteja tai kuutamossa laulettuja serenadeja. Heillä oli hätäistä seksiä oppituntien välissä; raivoisia riitoja lähes viikoittain, jotka muuttuivat vihaiseksi seksiksi sekä yhdessä vietettyjä iltoja, jotka johtivat rakasteluun tai vain nukkumiseen toisiinsa kietoutuneina. He ymmärsivät toisiaan paremmin kuin kukaan muu. He arvostivat omaa rauhaa ja yksityisyyttään, mutta kaipasivat silti läheisyyttä ja henkilöä, johon he voisivat luottaa varauksetta.

He olivat löytäneet täydellisyyden toisissaan.

SSHP-HPSS-SSHP-HPSS-SSHP

Harry käveli kohti makuuhuoneen ovea, joka oli raollaan käytävään. Severus oli ilmeisesti mennyt olohuoneeseen jatkamaan kesken jäänyttä lukemistaan. Harry oli ottanut vain yhden askeleen käytävässä, kun hän kuuli rakastajansa korotetun äänen olohuoneesta. Takkatulen lepattava valo ulottui olohuoneen ovesta käytävään asti. Harry hiipi mahdollisimman lähelle valoa pysytellen kuitenkin varjoissa hengitystään pidättäen.

— Severus, olen todella pahoillani myöhäisestä ajankohdasta, mutta en halunnut tulla kesken Harryn jälki-istunnon ja herättää hänen uteliaisuuttaan. Nyt kun sota on ohi, minulla ei ole riittävästi hyviä syitä, joilla häiritä professorieni iltoja, rehtori sanoi sovittelevasti.

— Mitä sellaista asiaa sinulla voi olla minulle, joka ei sopisi Potterin korville? Severus tivasi ivallisella äänellä, joka peitti täydellisesti uteliaisuuden ja epäluuloisuuden.

— Tämä asia on moni mutkainen ja se koskee teitä molempia, Harrya ja sinua varsin paljon. Vaikka aion kertoa asiasta myös Harrylle lähitulevaisuudessa, on asiassa sellaisia puolia, joita en voi kertoa ilman sinun suostumustasi, Albus oli hetken hiljaa odottaen vastausta, jota ei tullut.

— Severus poikaseni, minä olen tehnyt suuren virheen, rehtori sanoi niin hiljaa, että puiden rasahtelu takassa kuulosti sen rinnalla luksusloimun räiskeeltä.

— Se ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, sanoi Severus katkeruudesta raskaalla äänellä.

— Ei, tämä ei ole ensimmäinen, eikä ainoa virheeni, mutta yksi jota olen katunut ja kantanut kauan omallatunnollani. En ole tullut pyytämään anteeksiantoasi, sillä en usko sitä ansaitsevani tai edes saavani. Haluan korjata sen mikä korjattavissa on kertomalla totuuden.

— Eikö sinun olisi siinä tapauksessa paras kertoa asiasi, eikä vältellä sitä pitkillä selityksillä ja tuhlata arvokasta aikaani?

Sanoja seurasi hetki hiljaisuutta. Hiljaisuudessa oli jotain pahaenteistä, edellisen kerran kun Albus oli sanonut erehtyneensä, Harry oli saanut kuulla olevansa hirnyrkki ja rehtorin virhe oli ollut asian salaaminen häneltä.

— Totta kai, Severus. Salli minun kuitenkin valaista syitä tekoni takana. Sinä olit synkkä nuorimies kouluaikanasi ja suojasit mieltäsi tehokkaasti, joten oli vaikea tietää millaiset aikeesi olivat. Näytit nojaavan voimakkaasti pimeän puolelle, kuitenkin lähin ystäväsi oli jästisyntyinen noita, Lily Evans. Teidän kahden välinen ystävyys oli ainoa toivoni sinun suhteesi. Lilyn ja sinun suhteesi syvenemisestä huolimatta, sinä kuljit yhä enenevässä määrin kuolonsyöjäkokelaiden seurassa. Mielessäni heräsi pelko, joka näytti toteutuvan, kun vietit joululoman Malfoyn kartanossa. Koin ainoaksi mahdollisuudekseni puuttua asiaan, ennen kuin veisit Lilyn mukanasi pimeän puolelle. Hänen lahjakkuutensa olisi tehnyt hänestä varteenotettavan vastustajan, eikä meillä ollut varaa menettää häntä, Albus vaikeni. Tuntui kuin mies keräisi voimia jatkaa tarinaansa.

Harry tiesi paljon äitinsä ja Severuksen suhteesta, ja pelkäsi sitä mihin tarina oli johtamassa.

— Toivon sinun tähtesi, ettet tehnyt sitä mitä epäilen. Sillä sitä sinun on mahdoton selittää suuremmalla hyvällä, tai olet pahemmin sekaisin kuin kuvittelinkaan.

Severuksen sanat viilsivät Harryn sydäntä, ne kätkivät sisäänsä niin paljon tuskaa, että se salpasi Harryn hengen. Albus ei kuitenkaan kaikkitietävydessään tuntenut Liemimestariaan niin hyvin, että olisi huomannut sanojensa todellista vaikutusta.

— Minä kutsuin Lilyn työhuoneeseeni ja unhoitutin hänet teidän kahden suhteesta. Jätin vain muiston teidän ystävyydestänne, koska se hallitsi niin paljon Lilyn maailmaa, ettei sen puuttumista olisi voinut olla huomaamatta.

— Silti tuhosit kaikki mahdollisuudet ystävyytemme säilymiseen. Riita, jonka tekosi aiheutti, tahrasi ne kauniit muistot meidän ystävyydestämme ja ajoi Lilyn hakemaan lohtua Potterin sylistä kohtalokkain seurauksin. Et teollasi ostanut Lilylle pidempää tai onnellisempaa elämää. Luuletko, että hän olisi ollut onnellinen tai edes pysynyt Potterin kanssa, jollei hän olisi odottanut tämän lasta? Severus ivasi, hänen äänensä väristessä pidätetystä raivosta.

— Lily ei odottanut Jamesin lasta. Hän vain luuli niin, koska ei muistanut olleensa koskaan aiemmin intiimissä suhteessa. Minä en ole yrittänyt saada sinua hyväksymään Harrya hänen Tylypahkaan tulosta asti vain siksi, että voisitte tehdä yhteistyötä sodassa. Olen toivonut teidän lähentyvän, koska te olette perhettä. Te kumpikin ansaitsette perheen, joka teiltä on olosuhteiden takia riistetty. Harry on sinun biologinen poikasi, Severus.

Harryn oli vaikea hengittää, hänen silmissään musteni ja hänen sydämensä kiivas rytmi takoi tärykalvoja kipeästi. Shokin keskellä hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta sitä, kuinka suuri vaikutus tiedolla oli hänen rakastajaansa, joka oli hänen isänsä.

Poika saattoi nähdä sielunsa silmin miehen kasvojen paljastavan ensimmäistä kertaa tämän elämän aikana pienen osan järkytyksestä, joka mullisti heidän maailmansa. Heidän suhteensa olisi pidettävä salassa ikuisesti, jos he edes pystyisivät jatkamaan suhdettaan tämän uuden tiedon valossa.

Harry ei ainakaan ollut valmis luopumaan ainoasta onnestaan. Hän ei ollut mitään ilman Severusta.

— Albus, ole ystävällinen ja poistu huoneistostani, Severus sanoi kylmällä ja tunteettomalla äänellä.

— Severus, anna minun selittää. Tiedän, että tein suuren virheen. Tiesin sen jo ennen kuin tulit kertomaan Pottereiden joutuneen Voldemortin kohteeksi. Ymmärsin liian myöhään, että olin huomaamattani sysännyt sinut pimeän puolelle teollani. Lily oli pitänyt sinut vahvana ja lapsi olisi entisestään vahvistanut päätöstäsi pysyä erossa pimeyden voimista. Olen todella pahoillani, etten nähnyt totuutta peloltani ja toimin hätäisesti.

— Väität nähneesi erehdyksesi varhain, mutta silti jatkoit muiden kohtaloiden ohjailua, ja puutuit tapahtumiin alhaisin ja kyseenalaisin keinoin. Milloin sinä opit, ettet ole kaikkivoipa? Ehkä silloin ymmärtäisit olla manipuloimatta maailmaa ja ihmisiä ympärilläsi. Sinä elät harhassa. Väität katuvasi ja ymmärtäväsi erheesi, mutta silti sinä jatkat ihmisten tunteilla ja hengillä leikkimistä. Sinä olet kaksinaismoralisti, petyit rakkauden voiman mitättömyyteen omalla kohdallasi, etkä usko sen kestävän muillakaan. Silti saarnaat rakkaudesta maailmoja mullistavana voimana. Sokeudessasi johdat muitakin harhaan suuremman hyvän nimissä. Et loppujen lopuksi toimi yhtään kunniallisemmin kuin Gellert. Sovitte toisillenne paremmin kuin hyvin, Severus sihisi viimeiset sanat kuin käärme.

Hän toivoi, sanojensa myrkyllisyyden vahingoittavan miestä hänen edessään yhtä paljon, kuin tämä oli aiheuttanut vahinkoa muille.

— Olet oikeassa, Severus. Tekoni eivät ole puolusteltavissa, enkä saa tehtyä tekemättömäksi. Kun olemme kertoneet asiasta Harrylle, järjestän teille aikaa tavata ongelmitta. Ei ole liian myöhäistä tutustua Harryyn ja muodostaa isällistä sidettä häneen. Poika on anteeksiantavainen, hän ilahtuu varmasti saadessaan isän itselleen. On vielä muutama kuukausi joululomaan, joten ehditte hyvin keskustella ennen sitä ja viettää loman yhdessä sukusi kartanolla. Pääsette kokemaan todellisen perhejoulun tunnelman.

— Etkö sinä mene asioiden edelle? Olisin kiitollinen, jos vaivautuisit selittämään, miksi ihmeessä et kertonut totuutta Potterien menehdyttyä, jolloin olisi ollut loogisin hetki korjata tekemäsi virhe. Miksi sijoittaa lapsi jästisukulaisten luo, jotka häntä eivät edes halunneet, kun tällä oli toinen vanhemmista yhä elossa? Normaalin järjen mukaan biologinen vanhempi olisi ensisijainen vaihtoehto holhoojaksi. Tai anna kun arvaan? Oletit, että Harry on paremmassa turvassa väkivaltaisessa ja vihamielisessä perheessä, jos ja kun Voldemort palaisi takaisin. Lisäksi olisit menettänyt vakoojasi ja pelkäsit minun kasvattavan valitusta luihuisen. Eikä velhomaailman pelastaja voisi missään tapauksessa olla entisen kuolonsyöjän lapsi, sehän veisi kaiken uskottavuuden sinulta, Severus raivosi.

— Sinun tilanteesi oli silloin epävarma, olit tutkintavankeudessa odottamassa oikeudenkäyntiäsi. Vapautuksesi varmistuttua halusin antaa sinulle mahdollisuuden nauttia siitä ilman lapsen tuomaa vastuuta, ja myös aikaa surra Lilyn kuolemaa. Oletko varma, että olisit ollut valmis kohtaamaan totuuden silloin? Tai pysynyt uskollisena killalle, jos olisin kertonut teostani? Pelkäsin, että saatuasi poikasi veisit hänet mahdollisimman kauaksi minun vaikutuspiiristäni ja vaarantaisit siten velhomaailman tulevaisuuden. Sinä kuulit silloin vuosia sitten vain osan ennustusta, etkä olisi uskonut minun sanaani siitä, että poikasi tehtävänä on uhrata itsensä kukistaakseen Voldemort. Olisitko kestänyt tiedon siitä, että poikasi kävelisi omaan kuolemaansa vapaasta tahdosta? Olisiko Harry ollut edes valmis uhrautumaan, jos hän olisi tiennyt isänsä olevan elossa? Isän, johon hän olisi vuosien saatossa ehtinyt kiintyä. Olisitko pystynyt katsomaan sivusta poikasi kohdatessa hengenvaarallisia tilanteita lukemattomia kertoja? Albus keskeytti hetkeksi perustelunsa, antaakseen Severuksen miettiä sanojaan.

— Sinun ei tarvitse vastata. Nuo epäilykset ja olettamukseni niiden suhteen määrittelivät toimintani. En halunnut minkään vaarantavan suunnitelmiani velhomaailman tulevaisuuden turvaamiseksi. Vaikka kadun sitä kuinka toimin kohdallanne, olen kuitenkin tyytyväinen siihen, että olemme saavuttaneet rauhan virheistäni huolimatta, ehkä jopa niiden ansiosta, Albus lopetti muka-vaatimattomasti.

— Me saamme nyt sitten luvallasi elää elämäämme, joka ei koskaan voi olla sitä, mitä sen oli tarkoitus olla. Koska se oli vastoin sinun näkemystäsi ja meistä ei olisi ollut muutoin hyötyä sinulle. Kuinka jaloa. Minä pyydän viimeisen kerran, Albus. Poistu huoneistostani nyt. Sinulla alkaa olla jo kiire, sillä sinun pitää aloittaa uuden liemimestarin etsiminen heti, jos aiot sellaisen löytää ensi kesään mennessä. Minä lopetan työni silloin. Kirjallinen eroilmoitukseni on pöydälläsi parin päivän sisällä. Pätevistä liemimestareista on huutava pula, joten voin vain toivottaa onnea urakkaasi, Severus totesi kylmästi. Ivallinen hymy miehen huulilla paljasti hänen nauttivan rehtorin tulevista vaikeuksista.

— Severus, pyydän. Harkitse vielä. Sinä toimit nyt shokin ja tunteitten sokaisemana, rehtori aneli. Severus vastasi osoittamalla sauvallaan miestä.

— Minähän toimin toiveittesi mukaan. Lopetan työni täällä, voidakseni viettää enemmän aikaa vasta löytämäni poikani kanssa. Hyvää yötä, Albus.

Sauvan heilautus ja ovi käytävälle aukesi, vain sulkeutuakseen ulos lentäneen rehtorin nenän edestä kiinni. Severus loitsi kaikki suojataiat ja vaiennusloitsut takaisin oveen ja huoneistoonsa. Varmuuden vuoksi mies sulki myös hormiverkon, hän halusi olla rauhassa ajatustensa ja poikansa kanssa.

SSHP-HPSS-SSHP-HPSS

Harry nousi ylös käytävän lattialta, jolle hän oli liukunut tilanteen järkyttämänä. Hän pelkäsi menettävänsä Severuksen, miehen, jota hän rakasti ja joka sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä ehjäksi. Ilo, jota hänen kai pitäisi tuntea biologisen isänsä elossa olosta, loisti poissaolollaan.

Harry lähestyi sohvaa, jolle Severus oli lysähtänyt ilman tavanomaista eleganssiaan. Poika ei ollut edes varma, olisiko hänen läheisyytensä tai kosketuksensa tervetullut. Ensimmäistä kertaa kolmannen kouluvuoden jälkeen hän oli epävarma Severuksen seurassa, peläten miehen reaktiota. Pahinta oli se, että hän kaipasi enemmän kuin mitään muuta Severuksen vartalon lohduttavaa lämpöä, tuoksua ja voimaa.

Severus ratkaisi Harryn sisäisen ristiriidan ojentamalla kätensä pojalle ja kiskomalla tämän syliinsä.

Miehen silmät olivat yhä suljettuina, hänen kasvoillaan tuskan vääristämä ilme, kun mies kävi läpi muistojaan uuden tiedon valossa. Harry painautui miestä vasten tiukemmin, hänen päänsä laskeutuessa tämän olalle tottuneesti. Pojan kädet lepäsivät miehen rinnalla heidän välissään, ja Harry tunsi miehen voimakkaat sydämen lyönnit sekä taikuuden sähköisenä värähtelynä käsissään.

— Reaktiosi antaa olettaa, että kuulit kaiken mitä Albus kertoi minulle? Suhteemme muuttui yhdessä hetkessä epäeettisestä yleisesti paheksutuksi. Jopa rikolliseksi, jos minun katsotaan vähäisimmässäkään määrin pakottaneen tai hyväksikäyttäneen sinua fyysisesti tai psyykkisesti, Severus totesi.

— Hmm. Jos suhteemme laatu vuotaisi julkisuuteen, niin minut esitettäisiin uhrina ja sinut isona pahana kuolonsyöjä professorina. Todennäköisesti minun katsottaisiin traumatisoituneen sodasta niin pahoin, etten ole enää kykenevä vastaamaan teoistani. Minun väitettäisiin tuntevan sairaalloista tarvetta miellyttää ja hakea turvaa isähahmosta. Minut suljettaisiin pyhään Mungoon ja sinut Azkabaniin, koska minun tilani katsottaisiin estävän todistamisen puolestasi. Se olisi ainoa tapa, jolla velhoyhteisö voisi pyyhkiä olemattomiin sankarinsa ei-niin-puhtoisen käyttäytymisen, Harry sanoi pukien sanoiksi yhden peloistaan.

— Harry, en halua luopua siitä mitä välillämme on, vaikka oletkin poikani. Meillä ei ole ollut mahdollisuutta muodostaa sellaista yhteyttä toisiimme. Mutta tämä muuttaa paljon suunnitelmiamme, kai ymmärrät sen? Toivonkin sinun miettivän vakavasti, oletko valmis salaamaan suhteemme lopun elämääsi ja valehtelemaan jopa ystävillesi. Luotan siihen, että osaat huomioida muutkin asiat, joihin tämä tieto ja salailu tulevat vaikuttamaan, Severus sanoi huulet hyväillen pojan poskea liikkuessaan.

— En haluaisi elää valheessa ja salata suhdettamme, mutta sinä olet tärkeämpi minulle kuin puhdas omatunto ja muodollisuudet. Emme ehkä voi julkistaa suhdettamme tai valoin sinetöidä yhteistä elämäämme, mutta meillä on toisemme. Me olemme yhtä solujamme myöten, side, jota ei voi kukaan katkaista. Adoptio on ainoa asia, jota tilanne hankaloittaa. Voimme aina toivoa, että sen tullessa ajankohtaiseksi lait olisivat muuttuneet, Harry puhui silmät ummessa nauttien tuntemuksista, joita hänen rakastajansa huulet aikaan saivat kartoittaessaan pojan kaulaa nälkäisinä.

— Olet parantumaton optimisti. Eivätkö elämän realiteetit ole onnistuneet vieläkään murtamaan uskoasi tulevaan?

— Aah... S-sinä olet pessimistinen meidän molempien edestä. Tämä vain todistaa sen, ettei minun elämäni voi koskaan olla normaalia, Harry sai sanotuksi Severuksen käsien ja huulien kiusoitellessa useita nautintokeskuksia hänen kehostaan yhtä aikaisesti.

Severus ei vastannut Harryn syytökseen, vaan yllytti pojan huulet mukaan leikkisään suudelmaan. Huulet maistuivat samalta kuin ennenkin, Harry vastasi suudelmaan yhtä intensiivisesti kuin aiemmin. Jokainen kosketus poltti iholla muuttumattomalla lupauksellaan. Heidän vartalonsa liikkuivat tutulla rytmillä. Intohimo ei ollut kadonnut eikä muuttunut heidän välillään. He kuuluivat yhteen, eikä millään muulla ollut väliä.

...

* * *

...

**A/N2**: Siinä se, toivottavasti teksti aihepiiristään huolimatta onnistui viihdyttämään teitä. Leppoisia kesäpäiviä kaikille lukijoille!


End file.
